


Support

by Voltai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Love, Soulmates, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltai/pseuds/Voltai
Summary: The reader has a little fever and Luzifer is there, for you.
Relationships: Lucifer (Supernatural) & Reader
Kudos: 1





	Support

**Author's Note:**

> one-shot. Reader (gen, neutral). Author apologizes for his English.

Luzifer just returns from his hunts, his face, and a big part of his clothes, are covered in blood, because of all of the splashes of the vampires that are successfully defeated. 

The demons are very excited that he is back, he reappears right in your room, of the house in which you and him are staying.

You see him and your eyes widen in shock, you quickly swing to your feet, out of your laying position, and by using lots of strength, you quickly walk over to him.

Luzifer smiles at you as you approach him, "I missed you, my beloved."

Your fingers trace carefully all over his face, you make sure that he is not hurt at all, "Oh and how I missed you, Luzifer, my love!"

You can't check his face any further, because Luzifer smashes his lips on yours, and kisses you tight. 

You embrace him, as his arms are already holding you close, then you look worried at him, "Let me wash this off, yes?" 

He nods and his eyes are on you from then on, he is eying every movement of yours.

You quickly run to the bath to grab a tiny towel, you dip it into warm water and then you hurry back to him.

You take his hand and you signal him to sit down which he does while he still smiles at you. "That is just too kind of you, my beloved," Luzifer kisses your wrists as you start to remove the first spatters.

You laugh happy, then you breath quickly in and out, and you slowly and attentively continue. "What happened, my love?" You ask him as you keep on with the cleaning.

Luzifer shakes his head. There is the deal between you two that he is not telling you about the fights when they are very brutal, because he wants to protect you. 

"Oh, I see," you say and then you remove the rest and his face is cleaned.

"I can wash your clothes too, love," you say to him with a smile.

"Thank you so much, my beloved. You are just marvelous."

You laugh so happily again, you kiss Luzifer on his mouth, "And you are too," you say to him. And then you are about to bring the towel back into the bathroom real quick. Suddenly, on the way to the bathroom, your knees start to feel so wobbly.

Oh no, you think, not now! You hardly bite down on your under lip and you already hear Luzifers voice, "Beloved?" 

Your body starts to shake and you can feel how your body sinks down to the ground.

"[Y/N]! BELOVED!" Luzifer holds you in his very strong embrace, before you can fully drop down. 

"Hey hey hey hey, what is going on, beloved, hey. Look at me." You use the last strength that you have and you look at him with even trembling lips. Luzifers eyes widen and his expression is serious.

He immediately lifts you up and then he sits down on the first thing to reach, which is the sofa, with you in his lap.

You look pale, and one of Luzifers hand touches your face. "[Y/n]! Your head feels hot, what has happened to you?"

"It started in the afternoon but I did not want to tell you about it," you mumble.

"Why my beloved? Why is that? Is it okay for you to continue to talk?" 

"Yes, because I did not want to appear weak in front of you, because I want to be strong for you, oh,-" you suddenly start to vomit.

"Beloved! But you musn't! It is me who is there for you, who protects you and who is strong for you." 

Luzifer snips with his fingers and a bucket appears next to you.

You feel so embarrassed because of the vomiting that you start to cry a little bit. "Oh no my beloved, do not cry, I am here," Luzifer kisses your head. "I'm so sorry, I don't want to be embarrassing with this vomiting," you have to do it again.

"Shhh," Luzifer shushes you in a calm voice, "[Y/n] listen to me. You are not an embarrassment at all, never. You are my soulmate and there is nothing that you have to be ashamed of."

Luzifer comforts you by caressing as light as possible over your back, he kisses over your head until it stops. 

Then he turns you incredible tender towards him and kisses all of your tears away.

Luzifer lifts you up, and he enters the bathroom with you.

He presses you tight against him, "Very good, beloved, you did this very well, you did a really good job, you will soon feel better, I'm telling you." 

There he picks a random washcloth out of the shelve, and he covers it with warm water, while he still holds you.

Luzifer cleans your face with the washcloth.

"I love you, [y/n]."

"I love you too Luzifer."

He smiles, he looks with such an intense love at you and kisses you. 

He slowly puts you down, you quickly refresh yourself and as soon as you finish, he picks you back up in his arms.

He carries you to the bed and lies down with you, holding you against him, in a very protective embrace.

Luzifer kisses you, until you fall asleep. 

He is not going on any hunts or similar tasks the other days, he is staying with you, until the fever is gone.


End file.
